


i like you

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Nobleman's daughter Kussun, Princess Nanjolno, Royalty AU, as fluffy and cliche as the author could get in such a setting, author gets a fic idea from two pictures and speedwrites like hell, writes the sweetest thing after writing the worst thing in the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I met you,<br/>You were holding three yellow roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wrote something on impulse? This is it; I've finally done it- I’ve written this due to my own fantasies from the sudden flood of BLT Voice Girls photos. I feel like I've accomplished something here...I've become the jolks fic writing machine. /nods head  
> So if it's overly sugary and has the weirdest setting...it's an impulsive fic, poured out of me until I died. I didn't mean this to happen. Imagine a small old style farming kingdom with cool town establishments for the kids...Yeah I jumped into the cold water with this one, kill it. I think I’ve been listening to boyband songs too much, like the fic's [mood music and title source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enJVEGTJ75M)…
> 
> Imagine the images below, but both of them have drawstring bags.

 

 

  **Who?**

Yoshino looks below her, preparing to jump. Her body is used to this perch, therefore she knows where exactly it is that she will land…

But amongst the red and green-leafed plants that line the castle’s back wall, a girl in all white stands and stares up at her with a fascinated look. The girl’s holding three yellow roses and a bag in her left hand pressed to the wall.

As much as Yoshino wants to go back into the castle, her balance and grip can’t last long enough for her to jump back off the wall.

She drops herself down on the bush at the front of the girl, swiftly grabbing her bag and then getting up to dash to her destination—

Except she didn’t get to run far, or at all, for the girl held her arm and pulled her close as soon as she stood up.

“Princess Yoshino…Where are you off to?” The girl says, eyes wide and lips slowly forming a smug smile.

“Look, I’ll pay you; just don’t rat me out.” Yoshino tries to pull her arm free from the girl’s grasp, but the girl pulls just as hard as she does.

The girl’s eyebrow quirks up, her expression turning into a mix of amusement and surprise. “Oh, do I look like I’m out for your money?”

Yoshino almost talks back but pauses, looking at the girl’s face. She steps back, looking up and down the other girl, evaluating her clothes. Pure white shirt with lace sleeves and a nice collar paired with a long white skirt with a dark blue hem lining; looks like it has been ironed well. She looks very beautiful and lively...Other than the nice clothes, Yoshino really likes her prominent cheekbones and bright eyes.

“Ah, no...But you look young. You’d need the money for leisure out of school,” Yoshino nods, still scrutinizing the other girl, albeit becoming more and more impressed the more she looks.

“I’m not a troublemaker,” the girl laughs, looking down at her wristwatch. “Unlike you. Sneaking out of the castle this time? It’s quarter to 11 am.”

“There aren’t that many people at the ar—”

Yoshino covers her mouth, stopping herself from almost blurting out where she’s going.

Unfortunately for her, the girl caught it. “Where, your highness?”

“There aren’t that many people  _around_ ,” Yoshino says, putting emphasis on the final word. “Around to where I’m going.”

“Which is where, princess?” The girl hides her hands at her back, pushing her ear near Yoshino.

“Shhh! Princess is prohibited! Look, I’m serious about paying you—”

“I’d rather bring you back to the castle and get a bigger reward and pride, so no.” The girl straightens her posture, curtsying to Yoshino. “Kusuda Aina, daughter of a nobleman. Not an average citizen, Princess, so you are safe in my care.”

“Oh good,” Yoshino notices that her arm is free. She then walks out of the tree’s shade and on to the pavement. “Now, if you would excuse me…”

“No!” The girl holds Yoshino by her arm, pulling her to a stop. “I’ll come with you, as it is my obligation to help keep the royal family safe. If you don’t let me, I’ll tell the royal guards.”

Yoshino looks around, then notices the bag in the girl’s left hand again, “Are you making me an excuse to ditch school?”

“Oh no, not at all.” The girls laughs wryly then tugs Yoshino’s arm towards the road, grinning. “Show me your secret hideaway!”

"That plan, though...I didn't agree but you're dragging me now. So you're going to surrender me to the guards later?"

"Exactly the plan, if I find out that you’re doing no good."

The girl drops the roses in her hand, but both of them barely notice as Yoshino begs her unexpected companion for settlement.

 

**Where?**

“Kusuda-san—”

“Call me Kussun; people would notice something strange," the girl, Kussun, whispers. Her face is leaning close to Yoshino's shoulder, staring intently at the starting playstation console.

“Kussun…I’m about to play this game, so will you stand behind me the  _whole_  time I do?”

“Well, I don't wanna. Aren’t single-player games getting boring?” Kussun looks down at Yoshino’s controller then up at Yoshino’s face. “If you’re in an arcade, the best thing to play is a multiplayer token-operated machine!”

Yoshino ponders for a moment, then settles on her response with a sigh. “You have any suggestions, then?”

“Of course! Put that down now, come here Nanjo-senpai!” Kussun turns to the ticketing booth next to them and buys some tokens, excitedly tugging at Yoshino's sleeve. Yoshino laughs when Kussun dashes to a booth past the racing machines at the other side of the ticketing booth energetically.

Yoshino reluctantly puts the controller back on the machine’s panel but pauses when she registers what Kussun just called her with. She jogs over to the booth Kussun is waiting at, hiding her face from people around her.

“Nanjo-senpai isn’t good, Kusu…Kussun. People would notice the...” Yoshino starts, but then she surveys the booth's dark interior with uncertainty.

“Alright.” Kussun nods, holding on to Yoshino’s arm to drag her into the odd black booth. ”It’s Nan-chan, then.”

Yoshino feels a pipe-like item hit her free arm lightly a few seconds into the dim room and she jolts, making a deep noise from her throat, pulling Kussun back.

"Nan-chan, it's fine. Take it." Kussun shakes the item, smiling.

Yoshino looks down, seeing a fake shotgun.

"I got only five tokens, so make sure you can take this and make it last!"

Kussun drops her tokens into the machine, and a mini movie introducing the game plays; it's a shooter RPG in a zombie apocalypse, judging from the title screen.

"I honestly don't blame you," Kussun starts as the exposition of the story plays. "Escaping from the castle often, I mean. Must be boring being schooled inside the castle grounds..."

"Often?" Yoshino's eyebrows knit, turning her attention to Kussun who started laughing. “You’ve been seeing me escape?!”

“Yeah, on my way to school. You have a nice outfit today, no beanie and all." Kussun giggles at Yoshino's baffled expression, nudging her elbow to the princess' own. "Anyway, after this, we try the dance machine!”

“N-no! I don’t even know how to dance!”

 

**Why?**

“I’m usually home by lunch,” Yoshino laughs, shaking her head. “But that was amazing! I didn’t know this arcade had things like bump cars and karaoke…”

“Wait, it’s past lunch?” Kussun looks at Yoshino, partly shocked but also amused.

“Yeah.” Yoshino puts up her own wristwatch as they walk out of the arcade. “Exactly 3:27 pm.”

“Whoa...You hungry yet?”

“Not too much,” Yoshino grins, stretching and adjusting her eyes to the bare daylight as the doors behind her close.

"Well then, that settles it!" Kussun holds Yoshino by the wrist, pointing to the road northeast of where they stood. "We walk there and I'll treat you to my favorite afternoon pub just near here."

Yoshino shoots Kussun a smug look, but one that still shows intrigue. "Pub?"

"Non-alcoholic; a pub for teens, don't worry." Kussun laughs a little, dragging Yoshino yet again.

"Oh come on," Yoshino groans with disappointment. "You really are a good girl. Curses..."

Kussun laughs hard enough that she has to lean into Yoshino's shoulder while they walk in the same pace.

When Kussun starts to calm on her giggling, she nudges her elbow on to Yoshino's again. "You never checked the other floors of the arcade?"

"Never," Yoshino shakes her head from side to side. "Always had too little time."

"And too little adventure in you!" Kussun pats Yoshino's shoulder. "So, only that lone playstation?"

"I don't play much of the others, yes." Yoshino shrugs, looking at the rice fields below the perch of town square with a blissful expression. "Only playstation games. Fighting games like Tekken, when someone else got to it before I came in."

Yoshino reaches a realization when she feels Kussun's grip on her wrist tighten, the warmth of the girl seemingly coursing into her veins.

"Mom always watches what I play, it gets awkward." Yoshino inhales, her head tipping back and body leaning in to Kussun's. "I had my N64 confiscated because she saw the Great Fairy in Ocarina of Time."

Kussun giggles again, leaning back into Yoshino to keep the princess in balance as they keep pace. "I was expecting that it would be the big sword or Ganon!"

Yoshino gets tugged into the sidewalk, their laughs ringing clearly in the soft breeze.

"Well then, atleast you'll start playing the others now! Some of the stuff we played don't need a second player."

"…You're right though," Yoshino turns her head down to Kussun, whom she has caught staring at her. "It's truly much more fun with company."

Kussun turns away, abruptly tugging Yoshino into a small, homey building that doesn’t even look like it’s a pub at all— it almost feels as if she’s invading a small house from how the entrance looks.

“W-wait! Is this really a pub?” Yoshino pulls Kussun back, only for Kussun to pull her harder.

“Of course it is! A special place.”

Yoshino resigns herself to the situation. “Alright, then. But geez though, I’ve spent the day being dra…”

Yoshino forgets to continue her sentence when she starts to look around in awe at how cozy but wondrous the place is; soft yellow lights, small circular windows, a long dark wood bar, soft-looking barstools, wall cabinet filled with soda and juice and small round tables for two people by the walls. The middle of the place is completely bare of tables.

Yoshino wonders if she’s in a fantasy movie, like Peter Pan or so. "How did you even discover this place?"

"My friend's mom made this place for her to take her friends to," Kussun lets go of Yoshino’s wrist, waving at a man in an apron. “Since our consistent group of eight or more people get hard to manage at their home. Follow me."

Yoshino looks at the little dinosaur figures on the simple wood plank shelves on the walls of the place, steadily following Kussun still. "Your friend seems like quite the people person..."

"I'll introduce her to you next time!" Kussun knocks at the kitchen door, excitedly looking to and fro the door and Yoshino.

A woman opens the door, and Kussun puts her hands out to show Yoshino off. "Aunt! I have a special secret guest!"

"An honor to meet thee, your highness!" The woman bows fast and talks loud, then and the staff of the pub run to surround Yoshino and Kussun, all bowing.

Yoshino laughs uncomfortably, motioning everyone to rise. "No need, please! I'm just being casual today."

As everyone rises, Kussun looks at Yoshino with a proud smile. "Aunt, please give us the best fish!"

"No problem, Aina-chan.” The woman claps, making the staff scramble back to their work. ”Wait at the barstools!"

"Let's go, Nan-chan!" Kussun turns to the bar, grabbing two bottles of water from the bucket of ice at the end of it and then hitting the radio open.

"Yes, yes!" Yoshino replies, then she bows her head to the old woman. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The woman smiles, bowing back before she goes back into what Yoshino presumes is the kitchen. Then, Yoshino turns to the bar, only to meet Kussun’s excited face.

“Let’s dance here,” Kussun beams, tugging at Yoshino’s sleeve as usual. “We do it when we wait for the food all the time.”

“This is odd,” Yoshino laughs as she follows Kussun to the middle of the room, still.

She follows the steps Kussun is doing. Hand signs, wrist grabs, fairly basic stuff, but gets difficult the longer it gets.

Kussun smiles at the speed of Yoshino’s learning of the dance, which Yoshino notices and flushes about.

The song changes into a slow ballad and Kussun reaches out to hold Yoshino’s hands, smiling as they spin together to another corner of the restaurant.

“Fast learner, here’s another kind of dance you might be familiar with.”

“I’m not a fast leaner; you’re just pretty great to follow!”

Kussun laughs, pulling off one of her hands from Yoshino’s and then pulls the princess into her by putting her palm on the dip of Yoshino’s back. They waltz until Kussun is called for their order.

 

  


  


**What?** ****

Running up a hill, Yoshino and Kussun laugh together.

“I win!” Kussun yells when she reaches the top first, circling the panting Yoshino who was crouching while catching her breath.

Yoshino almost collapses to lie on the the grass until Kussun pushes her back up, wagging her finger. Kussun then opens her bag, pulling out a huge pink body towel.

“No no don’t—”

Kussun unfurls it, putting it on the grass then taking her hands out to glorify the deed.

Yoshino sighs. “Your mother won’t like that, you know.”

Kussun laughs, shaking her hands until Yoshino gives and walks to the side of the towel.

“Why do you even have a body towel with you?” Yoshino sits and throws her sandals off, not even minding much of the royal grace she has always been obliged to have.

“Varsity; I play women’s soccer.” Kussun smiles while removing her shoes. “Do you do sports?”

Yoshino looks away, embarrassed. “No…”

“Stereotypical gamer buff, huh?” Kussun chuckles as she sits. “So few women are in to that… Cute.”

Yoshino clears her throat, breathing deeply. "Anyway, since you took me to such a special place, it’s my obligation to give back; I come here when I sneak out but don’t feel like playing.”

“It’s a beautiful place…” Kussun pauses when Yoshino opens the yellow drawstring bag that has been on her back the whole time. Yoshino pulls out a foam case, hurriedly being opened to reveal an old, well-maintained camera. “What a nice camera, Nan-chan!”

Yoshino looks into the camera and sets Kussun as her target, snapping a picture. Kussun looks surprised with her wide eyes staring straight at the lens in the image being displayed, and it makes Yoshino smile.

“What does it look like, what the heck!” Kussun gets on her feet, squatting to peer into the screen of Yoshino’s camera.

“Stay there.” Yoshino places her hand on top of Kussun’s knees, focusing her camera down on to the towel, directly on Kussun’s feet. She snaps her photo with a grin. “You have the cutest feet.”

“Weirdo!” Kussun pounces, reaching for Yoshino’s camera. “You didn’t even ask! Let me see!"

“When I develop them, you can!” Yoshino cranes her neck to look behind Kussun with a look of amazement. “Look behind you, though. Clear sunset.”

Kussun groans, but turns her head back to look at the sun still. Yoshino snaps another a photo, and Kussun sits down properly while making a frustrated noise.

Yoshino just laughs lightly, but her guilt catches up on her; while it’s true that the sun is setting with the clouds clearing up, she really should’ve asked. “Sorry for not asking for your permission before taking the photos… So sorry, Kusuda-san.”

"I guess I’ll forgive you…” Kussun rests her head on to Yoshino’s shoulder, giggling. “I mean, a sunset date with a future queen. I'm living the life!"

"Future queen?" Yoshino laughs again.

"Aren't you going to take the throne?"

"No... I don't want to."

"Oh bummer..." Kussun pouts. "Everyone wanted you to."

“Really?” Yoshino glances down at Kussun’s face with an incredulous look. “I thought most people would lean into wanting a king…”

“Nope; the whole of the kingdom want a matriarch again, since they see that you’re really nice.” Kussun sighs, pulling her head off of Yoshino’s shoulder but keeping her eyes on the princess. “My dad prides on saying that you would definitely be a compassionate leader; he says you listen to the meetings and to people really well.”

“Well, that’s flattering…” Yoshino sighs then turns her head to look at Kussun with a solemn smile. “But I want to go out; not stay here. I want to grow out of the kingdom and find my own way.”

Kussun nods, her pondering pout turning into a smile. Her palms plant on to the towel.

“Besides, I trust my brother’s capability. He would be a good king and he could provide an heir to the throne. Unlike me…”

“An heir?” Kussun’s eyebrows lift, her curiosity being sparked.

“Ah,” Yoshino looks away from Kussun, “Nothing.”

“Heeey, I don’t like it when people don’t look me in the eye.” Kussun pokes Yoshino’s shoulder, pouting yet again.

“I don’t want to marry…I don’t see the necessity.” Yoshino’s look turns down to the grass, and the thought that she might look so meek and pure in that moment, in such a setting crosses her mind in a second, making her smile. "Then even if I do want to marry, you can’t even marry girls here…”

“Oh?” Kussun grins, suddenly sitting upright in surprise. “What a secret that is!”

Yoshino panics, eyes widening at the realization of how huge her confession was. “Don’t tell anyone!”

“Hehe, of course.” Kussun gets on her knees, moving to Yoshino’s side. “Your debt to me is getting bigger, so I’ll lend you something.”

Kussun leans into Yoshino’s ear, her hands on Yoshino’s shoulder.

“I like boys  _and_  girls…and maybe even people who don’t fit both.”

Yoshino turns her gaze from the town to stare at Kussun, the breath she has been absentmindedly holding escaping her. She grins and nods.

“I’ll keep that safe, Kussun. No wonder you call this a date…”

 

**When?**

“Nan-chan, get your legs on my shoulders.”

“Huh?“

“I said get your legs on my shoulders.”

Kussun squats in front of Yoshino, back facing the princess.

“Get on here, I’ll push you up and you can grab on to the branch. I promise I won’t look up.”

Yoshino stares, completely baffled by Kussun’s proposal. “I thought you were going to—”

“Forget what I said before I change my mind!” Kussun turns her head to Yoshino, but then turns away when she sees the princess smiling. “Not many people get to experience this kind of day with royalty…It was fun, and you’re nice.”

The crackle of leaves catch Kussun’s attention; Yoshino’s walking next to her, sitting at her side.

“Princess! You’ll get dirt—”

“Calling me _princess_  is prohibited!” Yoshino says, but her proclamation is laced with a laugh. She leans in to Kussun, bumping her shoulder. Kussun pushes back, chuckling. “I’m not going to sit so much.”

Then, Yoshino turns to her. The dimming light of dusk illuminates her face, and it's obvious that it has captivated Kussun.

“I had the best time today, Kussun.” Yoshino says, resting her head against Kussun’s.

“Should I come around more often, Nan-chan?” Kussun smiles, turning look into Yoshino’s eyes.

“Ditching school for me,” Yoshino laughs. “Responsibilities, Kusuda-san…”

Kussun cups Yoshino’s cheek, pulling Yoshino in for a light peck to her lips.

“I’d like to know you better,” both of them say at the same time, making them part their faces and giggle together.

The clank of metal and the heavy knocks of horseshoes reaches both of their ears, and Yoshino pushes Kussun into one of the bushes, smiling. She whispers  _see you tomorrow, Kussun_ then gets up, cleaning her dress of dirt.

“Princess, where were you?!” The knight says, hurriedly getting off of the horse to open the carriage.

“Just hanging around,” Yoshino chuckles, jumping in. “Sorry, I had too much fun in the garden.”

When the ropes snap and they’ve gone forward enough, Yoshino throws the windows of the carriage open to look back at Kussun, who was dusting herself off. Kussun raises a fist, shaking it but failing to keep her smile back. She’s clutching her three yellow roses.

Yoshino waves and then holds her hand out, and Kussun reaches back with a silly grin.

**Author's Note:**

> 8 hours. This whole fic’s timeline is 8 hours, like how long writing it took me. Do you ever look at what you’ve written then realize how much you’ve utterly romanticized shit because……..this bullshit fluff, oh my god…  
> I don’t even know what their ages are in here… It’s autumn, so Nanjolno is 21 and Kussun is 16? Fuck, um (stumbles and gathers flying paper nervously) Nanjolno left Shizuoka at what age or month, even? I forgot, I should know. Maybe Kussun is 18 and Nanjolno is 23? It could also be in late summer........ Hell, this fic is my piece of rushed idea, much like how the fic built their relationship. Oh god end me.
> 
> This is over-romanticized, I am aware. Eh, what a cute AU though... Couldn't resist. Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
